1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of culinary implements, and more particularly to a novel set of chopsticks which incorporate an interchangeable handle and which provides for a variety of stick cross-sections suitable for grasping a variety of Asian foods. A kit is also included for transporting disassembled chopsticks in a sanitary manner so that the chopsticks and case can be sanitized and are personalized and ready for reuse.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to grasp a variety of Asian foods by the use of elongated chopsticks. The chopsticks are used in pairs and manipulated by the fingers of one hand to grasp the food and to carry the food from a dish to the mouth of the consumer. Each stick of the pair is elongated and is of a one-piece unitary construction, having a thickness at one end and a reduced thickness at the opposite end. The thickened end is held usually between the thumb and index finger of the user while the thinner elongated portion of the stick outwardly extends from the hand. In some Asian restaurants, a pair of chopsticks is provided at each place setting for the consumer to use. After the meal, the chopsticks are generally cleansed for reuse or in some instances, the chopsticks are destroyed or otherwise disposed of. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such conventional practice in that sometimes the chopsticks are not thoroughly sanitized so that a danger resides in reuse. In other instances, the consumer may wish to use his own personalized chopsticks and to carry these sticks to a restaurant where he intends to order food. However, maintaining the sticks sanitary is difficult and because of the overall length of the sticks, carrying the sticks in a shirt pocket or coat pocket is not always convenient.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a pair of chopsticks wherein each stick can be disassembled into separate parts and wherein the individual parts of the sticks can be carried in a case or kit for transport from one place to another in a sanitary fashion. Also, it is of great convenience to provide different shapes or sizes of chopsticks so that Particular Asian food can be grasped conveniently and in accordance with certain national customs.